My precious angel
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Logan couldn't believe the news he gets when he goes and sees the Dr. and can't believe his little one is born before it is suppose to will Logan have the strength and courage to get through this and who was the one who knocked him up in the first place mpreg
1. What's up with Logan

what's wrong with Logan

"Logie do you think after that babysitting experience you will ever want kids of your own?" Kendall asks him one day when him and chillin in the crib

"Yeah I do after I become a doctor of course" Logan tells him

"What about now do you want to try to have a baby?" Kendall asks him

"Nah not right now anyway I want to focus on our music a baby would ruin that" Logan says as he grabs some chips from the pantry

"What is up with you eating chips I thought you eat healthy?" Kendall asks him

"It's weird I suddenly had a craving for chips" Logan says as he eats his snack

"Whatever man" Kendall says getting up to leave the room to go meet Jo

Logan decided to go for a jog to burn off the chips that he had earlier

(That night)

"Logan what is up with the big portions?" Carlos asks him

"I'm just really hungry is all" Logan snaps at him

"Easy there Logan we just ask a simple question" James says to him

"Yeah" Carlos says to him

The rest of the meal is eaten in silence

"Sweetie have you been feeling okay?" Mrs. Knight asks him

"No I haven't" Logan says

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to see Doc Hollywood to see what's going with you" Mrs. Knight says as she helps Logan to bed

"Thank you" Logan says as Mrs. Knight helps him to the bedroom that him and Kendall shared

"You're quite welcome" she says as she tucks him in


	2. it's impossible

It's impossible I can't be pregnant

Early the next morning Logan's stomach woke him up

"Oh no" he says running to the bathroom and emptying his stomach

Luckily for Logan no one else was up to hear him vomit

"Thank goodness today is the day I get to see Doc Hollywood to see what is going on with me" he says before he goes back to throwing

up what he had in his stomach

After Logan got done throwing up he went to make himself some toast and tea while he waits for the others to wake up from their slumber

"Morning Loges what are you doing up early?" James asks him when he comes into the kitchen

"Oh my stomach woke me up is all, so I made myself some toast and tea" Logan says buttering his butter

"Oh okay" James says getting something from the fridge for himself

Logan sits far away from James, so he doesn't smell what James was eating for breakfast

"After I do the dishes we will head to Doc Hollywood and you can invite Camille and anyone else that you might want to come with us to the doctor's" Mrs. Knight says as she finishes up the breakfast dishes

Logan decides to invite Camille cause after all they have the second longest relationship ever. She said that she will be over soon

"Hey" she says when Logan opens the door for her

"Hey" he says

After everyone was assembled they all head to Doc Hollywood to see what was wrong with Logan

(Doc Hollywood's office)

Mrs. Knight signs Logan in while the group sits and waits for Doc Hollywood to see Logan

"Okay Logan you can come on in, and we can see what is going on with you" Doc Hollywood says to the group

Doc Hollywood has Logan put on a hospital gown and get up onto the exam table

"Okay Logan what are your symptoms?" Doc Hollywood asks him

"Well I have been getting sick almost every morning without a reason, been having cravings for food which I don't normally eat at all, tired all of the time, and I have been gaining some weight around my middle" Logan says to the doctor

"Don't forget moody" Carlos says

Doc Hollywood gives Logan a full exam from head to toe and he listens to his stomach to see what is causing Logan's symptoms

"Logan I am going to need a blood and urine sample from you, so I can determine what is causing your symptoms" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan does the urine sample and when he returns Doc Hollywood takes a blood sample and has the group wait on the results

"What could be causing my symptoms?" Logan asks the group while they wait on the results

"It could be a number of things Logan whatever it is we'll be here with you" Carlos says when Doc Hollywood comes back with the test results

"Well Logan your test results shocked me and it will shock you too" Doc Hollywood says to him

"Give it to me straight Doc i can take it" Logan says

"How can I say this without laughing, but Logan I hate to say it you're pregnant" Doc Hollywood tells him

"How can he be pregnant he's a guy" everyone says

"Yeah how can I be pregnant I'm a guy?" Logan asks him

"It's complicated if you don't believe me I can let all of you hear the tiny heartbeat" Doc Hollywood says putting his stethoscope in Logan's ears so he can hear the baby's heartbeat

"There is really a baby in there" Logan says when he hears the tiny heartbeat that was inside him

Everyone hears Logan's stomach

"How far along am I?" Logan asks the doctor

"I'd say eight weeks so the baby the size of a peanut right now, so I can't really bring on screen to show you" Doc Holly tells the group

"That's fine I believe you" Mrs. Knight says as they leave

"I wonder who the father or mother is?" James asks as they leave

"I'll probably get a DNA test after the baby is born to see who it's father or mother or whatever" Logan says as they head back to the Palm woods

"Logan I'm it's father" Kendall says

"I might be it's mother who says your calling the shots Knight" Camille says to Kendall

"Guys I prefer to be alone right now this is all too much for me" Logan says as he catches up to the others

"Logan wait up" Camille says as she runs after Logan

Logan and Camille head back when Kendall sees Jo come into Doc Hollywood office

"Hey Jo what's up?" Kendall says when he sees her

"Well I have been feeling off lately, so I decided to come see Doc Hollywood to see what was going on" she says

"I'll come with you since Logan just came from seeing Doc Hollywood" he says as he follows Jo back to Doc Hollywood office to see what was going on with her

Doc Hollywood tells Jo that she is pregnant as well, and Kendall just hopes that Jo's baby is he and Camille is the mother to Logan's baby

(2J)

"Hey Kendall it looks like you just seen a ghost" Carlos says when Kendall comes in

"I just found out that Jo is pregnant too, so I might have two babies that might be mine" Kendall says sitting next to Carlos

"Who do you really love?" Carlos asks him

"Right now I really don't know" Kendall says

"Camille I want the baby to be yours, so we can raise it together and be together" Logan says to his stomach

"Me too Logie I always envisioned us having a family together" she says wrapping her arms around him

"Me too me, you, and our little miracle" he says talking about the miracle that was growing inside him

"Yes our little miracle" she says as they kiss

"Giving birth will be harder for me then it will be for you" Logan says to her

"Yeah I can picture it now you crying and screaming get it out" she says with a chuckle

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Gender reveal**


	3. Gender reveal

**Gender reveal**

"There's our little momma to be" Carlos says when Logan comes out of his and Kendall's room

"Shut it Carlos" Logan says as he sits next to Kendall

"Logan it looks like you are having a girl" James says when Logan sits down

"Yeah I was acting the same way and carrying the same way you are now when I was pregnant with Katie" Mrs. Knight says

"So basically I might be having a girl?" Logan asks

"Yeah" Mrs. Knight says

"Logan, why are you more crabby then usual?" Kendall asks him

"I caught Camille in the arms of another man yesterday in the lobby and I am afraid that she might not want this baby as much as I do" Logan says rubbing his bump

"I know what could cheer you up Logan coming with me and Jo to our appointment to see what we are having" Kendall says as he helps Logan up

"Okay" Logan says waddling behind him

"Hi Jo are you ready for our appointment?" Kendall asks when she opens her door

"Ready" she says as they link arms and head to their doctor's appointment

(Dr. Sing's office)

Jo and Logan talk while they wait to go back to see what Jo was having

"Hi, Jo how are we feeling today?" Dr. Sing asks coming into the room

"Fine" she says lying back so Dr. Sing could examine her

"Katie what are you doing here?" Kendall asks when his baby sister walks into the room

"Oh mom is planning a gender reveal for you and Jo" Katie says happily

Kendall is shocked that his mom is planning a gender reveal party for him and Jo

"Logan what are you doing here I am not supposed to see you until tomorrow" Dr. Sing says when he sees Logan

"I decided to come along for support" Logan says looking at the floor

"Jo everything looks good with the baby, and since there is going to be a gender reveal party for you and Kendall I am going to give Katie the piece of paper that has what the baby is on it" Dr. Sing says smiling

After the appointment Jo headed to set, and Kendall treated Logan to lunch

"Tonight Logan why don't you confront Camille and ask her what is really going on" Kendall says as they talk over lunch

"I don't know if it will do any good she might say there is nothing going on between the two of them" Logan says looking down at his baby bump

"Give it a shot Logan what do you got to lose" Kendall says to him

(That night)

Logan heads down to Camille's apartment to confront her about the man that he has seen her with

"Hey Logan what do I owe the occasion?" she asks when he enters the apartment

"Camille I saw you with another man today are you cheating on me?" he asks her

Camille is silent

"I SAID ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME ANSWER ME CAMILLE" he says yelling at her

She still kept silent

When she didn't answer him he left in a rage. When he started heading back to the apartment he started having contractions

"Not now it's too early for you to come" he says to his stomach as he starts heading back to 2J

When Logan entered the apartment the guys saw that he was in pain

"Logan are you okay?" James asks when Logan falls on the floor

Logan shakes his head no

"Logan are you in labor?" Kendall asks him

Logan nods

"We got to get him to the hospital" Kendall says picking him up and carrying him bridal style down to the big time rush mobile

(Hospital)

Kendall, James, and Carlos waited in the waiting room to find out the outcome of what is going on with Logan

"How is he doc?" Kendall asks Dr. Sing

"We got the contractions to stop, so for the rest of the pregnancy he is to be on bed rest" Dr. Sing tells the group

"Can we see him?" James asks him

"Sure right this way" Dr. Sing says leading the boys to where Logan was

(Logan's room)

"Hey, Logan how are you feeling?" James asks him

"Better that I am not having any more contractions" Logan says rubbing his bump

"That's good when are coming home?" Carlos asks him

"Tomorrow after Dr. Sing examines me" Logan says

"Get some sleep buddy we will be here in the morning" Kendall says covering Logan up and getting him comfortable

(Next day)

"Before you Logan I'm going to make sure the baby is alright, and find out the gender if you want" Dr. Sing coming in the room with the ultrasound machine

Katie is there too for the gender reveal cause Mrs. Knight was making both cakes for the gender party that night. When Dr. Sing got to the part where he could determine the gender he gave that to Katie, and she left with what Logan baby was

"There you Logan I want to see you every two weeks to check on the baby to make sure it is doing okay" Dr. Sing says leaving the room

A nurse comes to wheel Logan out of the hospital and to the car

(That night)

Everyone was gathered outside to find out what Jo and Logan were having

"I hope mine is a little girl that I could dress up" Jo says rubbing her bump

"Me too I wouldn't mind a mini me running around the apartment" Logan says when Mrs. Knight brings out both cakes

"You go first Kendall" Logan says to his friend

"Thanks Loges" Kendall says

Kendall and Jo cut into the cake and Jo was excited when she found pink in the cake

"It's a girl" she says excitedly

"Okay Logan you're next" James says

Logan was getting ready to cut into the cake when he saw Camille coming at him

"Logan I want to apologize for last night I couldn't picture hurting you or our unborn baby" she says

"Neither can I say" he says when they kiss

Together Logan and Camille cut into the cake and are excited when they find pink too

"We're having a girl" Logan and Camille say together

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Baby Shower**


	4. Jo's baby Shower & Logan leaves

**Jo's baby Shower & Logan leaves**

Logan was very round for being eight months pregnant, and he was wondering why Kendall, James, and Carlos have been sneaking around the apartment lately

"Katie, do you know why Kendall, James, and Carlos have been sneaking around?" Logan asked her

"Sorry Logan I don't" she says as she leaves to help her mom plan both showers

Logan went in search of apples and chocolate cause he was craving it

"Hey Logan aren't you due soon?" Bitters asks him

"I got two more months before my princess makes her appearance" Logan says rubbing his bump

Sudden he was craving the entire vending machine

"Make up your mind baby girl" he says to his belly as he heads over to the vending machine

Once he had the entire vending machine in his arms he went to sit down and eat his craving. Half-way through he was craving fruit smackers and gummy buggies

"You are one crazy baby sweetheart" he says as he goes and gets all the fruit smackers and gummy buggies he can carry back up to Camille's apartment

"Hey Logan come on in" Camille says

"Are you going somewhere?" He asks her

"Yes I was invited to Jo's baby shower down at the lot" she says as she picks up her gift and leaves

Logan realizes that everyone loves Jo more than him, so he decides to take his pregnant self to Minnesota where he belongs.

"Well baby girl it's going to be me and you against the world" he says as he heads back to pack up his stuff and get on the bus to head back to Minnesota

Logan leaves a note before he leaves for Minnesota

"Guys that was the best shower ever" Kendall says as he brings in a stroller full of baby supplies

"You're quite welcome now we got to figure out how to get Logan to come to his shower" James says bringing in everything else from the shower that Kendall couldn't carry

"We could have Gustavo tell him that he needs to record some songs" Carlos says bringing in the boxes of diapers

"Guys look what I found" James says coming in with a note

Kendall reads it and is blown away with what he finds

"Guys Logan left he went back to Minnesota and he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore" Kendall says as he reads the note

"We got to get to the airport before it's too late" James says as they tear out of the apartment to head to the airport to bring Logan back

(Airport)

"Bye Los Angles thanks for the fun" Logan says as he boards the plane to head to Minnesota

Logan buckles his seat belt around his larger belly trying not to hurt his baby girl

"Well here we go baby girl we are going to start our new life" he says as the plane taxi's out

"It looks like we are too late" Kendall says as they see Logan's plane leave

"What are we going to do?" James asks him

"We're going to go after him and explain everything" Kendall says as they head back to pack in case they are in Minnesota for a while trying to bring Logan back

(Minnesota)

"Here we are sweetheart this is where daddy grew up" he says as they deboard

Logan's mom picks them up at the airport and brings him home

"Don't worry mom after I drop off my things I'll look for a place to stay" he says as they leave

"Nonsense Logie you can stay with us as long as you like" she says carrying his bags to the car

After Logan got settled he started looking for a place for him and his baby girl. Logan found the perfect place for himself and his little girl it was furnished and the nursery was already done all he had to do he pick out a name for her

(Palm woods)

"Camille we need you to come with us back to Minnesota" Kendall tells her

"Say no more book us a flight and I will come with you guys to bring my Logie back here I hate to picture what he is going through there" she tells him

Kendall, James and Carlos had to tell Gustavo that they might be gone for a while to bring Logan back. Gustavo let them leave

(Next day)

"Kendall, where are you going?" Jo asks him cause she was scared that he was leaving her

"Jo I wouldn't dream of leaving you me, James, Carlos and Camille are going to bring Logan back cause he left yesterday to go back to Minnesota

"Kendall I'm coming with you guys pregnant or not" she says getting up and packing her bag to head with Kendall and the others

After everyone was fed they headed for the airport

(Minnesota)

"Morning little one" Logan says to his belly

Logan's little girl gives him a kick

"Today I am going to go shopping for you and later I will decide on a name to call you instead of calling you baby girl" he says as he gets up and gets ready for the day

Logan gets a couple of outfits, sleepers, onesies, and other necessities needed to care for his baby girl. He also picks up a couple of baby name books, so he can decide on a name before she comes

(Airport)

"Come on guys we got to go" Kendall says as he carries Jo to the plane

"We're coming Kendall" James says as he catches up to him

"Excuse us we need to board this flight" Kendall tells the flight attendant

"Sorry sir all the passengers have boarded, so you have to wait for the next flight that is tonight" she tells them

"What do we do until then?" Carlos asks the group

"We can head back to the Palmwoods to wait" Camille suggest

"Let's stay here just in case there is an earlier flight" Jo says

James went in search of an earlier flight, and there was an earlier flight to Minnesota

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Will Logan come back, Will the argument be enough to bring him back, or will he stay in Minnesota, What kind of shower will Logan's be? **

**PM me or leave a review for name suggestions for both babies**


	5. Talking some sense into Logan

**Talking some sense into Logan & his shower**

Logan was looking at names and writing down names that could work for his little princess.

"Hang on there sugar let daddy finish up the name list before I see what you want" he says when he feels his baby girl kick him hard

After he finished up the name he was working on he went to see what his little princess wanted

"Are you hungry sweetie?" He asks making himself something to eat to see if she was hungry

She gave him a good kick

"Okay I'll go" he says as he waddles to the bathroom to relieve himself

After he was done in the bathroom his little princess still wasn't happy at all

"I take it that you're restless sweetheart since you're not here right now there's not much I can do with you" he says rubbing his bump where his princess was

"Okay Madeline Satin Mitchell stop it and stop it now" he says when she kicks him hard

That got her to stop kicking

"Now maybe daddy can rest for a bit" he says heading to his bedroom to lie down

(Plane)

"Kendall how about Eloise Chantal Knight for our little girl" Jo suggest on the flight

"I like the name Eloise cause it reminds me of Eloise at the plaza" he says

"That's where I got the inspiration for the name and Chantal it's different" she says

"Let's try it out to see if she likes it" he says talking to Jo's belly

"Hello Eloise Chantal Knight this is your daddy I love you" he says to Jo's belly

Eloise lets out a little kick

"I say it's a keeper" he says rubbing her belly cause Eloise was awake and active

Eloise puts a hand against her daddy's hand

"Ah I'm always here Eloise forever and for always" he tells her

After the plane landed the group deboards and went in search of Logan

(Logan's place)

"Maddy quit kicking daddy he is not a kickball" he says when she starts kicking him really hard

Maddy still kicked him

"I don't know what's getting into you Madeline Mitchell, but as your father I would like you to stop it" he says to his stomach

Soon he started to feel a pain

"Okay we'll go see what's going on with you" he says as he heads to the hospital to see what is going on with you

(Later)

"Logan, Loges are you here?" James asks coming into Logan's house

"Where could he be?" Carlos asks

"Guys he is at the hospital" Jo says

"Let's go" Camille says leaving for the hospital

(Hospital)

Logan was sitting in the hospital bed hooked up to monitors and the staff was trying everything they could to get Madeline to calm down

"There you are I was worried sick Logan Mitchell" Camille says coming into the room

"Well little Maddy wouldn't stop kicking after I walked trying to rock her to sleep" he says from the bed

"What has worked so far?" James asks him

"Why would you guys care anyway?" Logan asks the group

"We care about you we really do we are really sorry we sneak around the apartment like we did. We should of invited you to Jo's shower" Kendall says

"We were planning a shower for you too it was going to be a surprise shower with everyone at Rocque records" James says to him

"You guys mean it?" Logan asks them

"With all our hearts Logan" Carlos says to him

"Okay I forgive you guys" Logan says before he is hit with another pain

"What can we do to help you settle down babe?" Camille asks Logan

"You guys can rub my belly to get Madeline to calm down" Logan suggest

Everyone starts rubbing Logan's stomach to get Madeline to calm down and it works somewhat

"Try a lullaby cause Eloise is kicking a lot for some reason" Jo says getting next to Logan

The gang sings invisible to get Maddy to calm down and it works. Logan couldn't fly back cause he was on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy which was fine with everyone. Jo wanted to see how she would in Minnesota anyway and look where Kendall grew up at while him, James, and Carlos went to get everything for Logan's shower

(Few days later)

Kendall, James, and Carlos we're setting up Logan's shower at where Kendall lived before California

"This shower is coming together" Jo says rubbing her bump

'Yeah the guest should be coming" Carlos says setting out the smacks for everyone

After Carlos said that the guests started arriving for the shower. After thirty minutes Logan showed up with Camille

"Surprise congratulations Logan" everyone says

Logan was blown away when he saw everyone and the mountains of gifts

"Thanks everyone" he says as Kendall leads him to the chair of honor

Logan got outfits, dresses, socks, shoes, jammies, onesies, hats, coats, slippers, bottles, paci's, blankets, a quilt, a mobile, changing pad, wipes, a bath tub, diapers galore, robes, soap, shampoo, diaper bags, a portable changing pad and lots more. He even got some gifts for himself as well

'Thanks for the shower guys" he says looking at the outfits for Maddy

"You're welcome Loges" Kendall says as he helps clean everything up

Logan was looking at outfits that Maddy might want to wear home from the hospital

"That's cute Logie" Camille says as she takes everything out to the car

"Yeah that's a really cute outfit" Jo says

"It's for a premie" he says looking at the size

"Maybe she might come early and you can put it on her" Carlos says looking at the clothes

"Let's hope some of these are for small babies" Logan says looking at the outfits

"How much does she weigh?" James asks

"Three pounds even, so she is very small right now hence why I look small and round" he says rubbing his bump where Maddy was sleeping

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan goes into labor early**


	6. Logan goes into labor early

**Logan goes into labor early**

Logan an Camille was watching the sunset outside on the glider and enjoying each others company

"I can't wait until Madeline gets here" Logan says rubbing his baby belly where Maddy was kicking up a storm at

"Me either let's head in Logie" Camille says getting up from the glider

"Yeah it's time to put Maddy to bed" Logan says getting up

When Logan got up he felt a trickle of fluid come down his leg

"My water just broke" he says to Camille

Camille gets Logan's hospital bag and calls the guys to tell them to meet her and Logan at the hospital cause his water broke

"Camille can you hurry up and get me to the hospital before she turns three" Logan says yelling at her

"I'm trying to go as fast as I can without breaking any laws" she says to him

"Just pull over and let me drive" he tells her Camille pulls over and her and Logan switch spots and he drives to the hospital

"Come on Logan we got you all checked in" Kendall says coming at them with a wheelchair Logan gets in and Kendall wheels him into the hospital and up to the maternity ward

(Later)

"SOMEBODY GET ME THE BLOODY DRUGS" Logan says from his bed

"Calm down Logan we just got admitted" Camille tells him as she gets herself comfortable for the long night

"I DON'T CARE GET ME THE DRUGS OR GET HER OUT OF ME CAUSE THIS HURTS TO BLOODY MUCH" Logan says when he is hit with a contraction

"Good evening Mr. Mitchell how are we doing this evening?" A nurse asks coming onto the room

"IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE SHOWED UP I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR FOR SOMEONE TO CHECK ME, AND I WANT THIS KID OUT OF ME NOW" he says when the contraction was still going on

" Right now you are only four centimeters dilated" the nurse tells him

"I'm dilated four" he says when his head hits the pillow

"Can I have a C-section?" He asks the nurse

"Sorry you can't since you started to dilate and your water broke. The baby is in the birth canal ready to come" the nurse says leaving the room

"This is going to take forever" he says hitting his pillow

"Just get some sleep Logie maybe you will dilate in your sleep" Camille says as she goes to sleep

Logan decides to get some sleep since it's going to be awhile before Maddy makes her appearance

(Six hours later)

Logan was awoken by a really strong contraction

"Nurse can you come down here cause I have to push" Logan says into his call light

A nurse comes in to check Logan and he is fully dilated and ready to go to the delivery room

"Okay Mr. Mitchell you are fully dilated and we are going to move you to the delivery room now" the nurse says after she checks him

"Will I be able to come to the delivery room too?" Camille asks the nurse

"I'm afraid not it's against regulations to have non family in the delivery room" the nurse says as the nurses got Logan ready to go to the delivery room

"Can Kendall come cause he is kind of Logan's boyfriend" Camille tells the nurse

"Okay he can come in the delivery room" the nurse tells her

"Kendall I have you going into the delivery room with Logan they aren't allowing me in there with him" Camille tells Kendall

Kendall goes to Logan who was being wheeled to the delivery room

"Don't worry Logie I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Kendall says approaching him while Logan was being wheeled to the delivery room

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as they enter the delivery room

The nurse put Logan's leg into the stir-ups, so he can deliver little Madeline Mitchell

"Okay Mr. Mitchell when I count to three give me a good push" the doctor says from the end of the bed

Logan began pushing little Maddy into the world

"Okay Madeline you're mommy will like to see you" Kendall's says as Logan pushed

After pushing for an hour Madeline's head was out

"Logie she looks gorgeous"Kendall says when he got a glimpse of Madeline being born

"Whose hair does she have?" Logan asks panting

Kendall was shocked when he saw Maddy had blonde hair

"She has my hair Logie I'm her true dad" Kendall tells him

"I love you Kendall" Logan says as they kiss Logan went back to pushing Madeline into the world

"She is never coming out" Logan says as he pushes some more to get her here

"Keep pushing Logie she'll come" Kendall says wiping the sweat from Logan's forehead as he pushes

Logan pushed for another hour to get her shoulders free

"Congrats Mr. Mitchell it's a girl" the doctor says placing the tiny baby on Logan

"Why is she, so small?" Logan asks the doctor as he continues to dry Maddy off

The doctor left after the placenta was delivered. The nurse wanted to take Madeline, but Logan wouldn't let them

"No you ain't taking my daughter away you evil witch" he tells her

"She's adorable Logie" Kendall says when Logan was drying Madeline

"Yeah she is isn't she has your blonde hair Kendall" Logan says as he cuddles Maddy closer to him

"She has your chocolate eyes Logie" Kendall says when he looks into Maddy's eyes

Soon the head nurse comes in '

Mind if we take a look at her?" She asks Logan

"Sure I don't mind" Logan says handing Maddy to the nurse so she could be examine

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell Maddy has to go to the NICU cause she is having some difficulty breathing, and she looks a little small too" the nurse says after she checked out Madeline

"Will she be okay?" Logan asks scared

"We will have to see" the nurse says giving Logan his daughter while she fetched an isolete for Madeline

"Hey little girl I'm you're mommy" Logan says as he holds her

"I'm you're daddy" Kendall says when he sees her

"We love you very much" they say giving her a kiss

**Review **

**Next Chapter: NICU**


	7. NICU

**NICU**

Logan was stitched up and put in a new hospital room following Madeline's birth

"Hey Logie how's our little girl?" Camille asks coming into the room

"Camille she is not your daughter she is actually Kendall's daughter" Logan says facing away from her

"I thought you were in love with me?" She asks him

"It happened when we were on tour" he says still facing away from her

"Oh" she says leaving the room

Kendall and Jo enter a few minutes later

"Hey Jo are you mad about Madeline?" Logan asks her

"A little, but I'll get over it" she tells him

"Logie do you wanna see Maddy?" Kendall asks him

Logan nods

Kendall helps him up and together they head to where little Madeline was

"Yes we're here to see Madeline Mitchell" Logan tells the nurse at the window

The nurse lets them in and shows them where Madeline was, and when Logan saw Madeline he broke down

"My baby girl" he says when he sees her hooked up to all those monitors

"We have to be strong for her Logie" Kendall tells him as he guides him to the incubator that held their daughter

"Hi Madeline" Logan says putting his hand in her incubator

Madeline grabbed Logan's finger and held tight

"For her size she sure is strong" Kendall says putting his hand against the glass

"She is part Knight after all Kenny" Logan says not tearing his eyes away from Madeline

After a while Logan retreated back to his room to cry and ask why in the world Madeline had to be born so early.

"Hey Logan mind if we come in?" James asks knocking at the door to his hospital room

"No right now guys I rather be alone" Logan tells them

'll come back later" James says as him and Carlos leave to head back to where they were staying

After the guys leave Logan cries to himself that he can't hold his little girl and make it all better

(Logan's house)

Camille was packing her things to head back to the Palm woods cause she was done with Logan once and for all

"Camille you home?" Jo asks coming into the house

"Yeah I'm in the master" Camille says to her best friend

"Where are you going?" Jo asks Camille

"Back to the Palm woods since Logan's is Madeline's mother and Kendall is her father, so she doesn't need me in her life at all" Camille says as she continues to pack

"Camille wait Kendall explained everything to me when we left Logan's hospital room" Jo says sitting down rubbing her bump

"And what did he say?" Camille asks

"They missed us like crazy, so to fill the void until they came back did it with each other" Jo tells her

"Did he really say that?" Camille asks as she still packs

"Yeah he did, so he doesn't have feelings for Logan at all" Jo tells her

"I guess me and Logie can stay here and raise Madeline together" Camille says as she starts to unpack her things

"I can't believe they missed us that much that they had to do it with each other" Jo says with a chuckle

"I wished we could have went on tour with them though" Camille says as she looks at the photo that was taken of her and Logan at their last concert

"Yeah but we couldn't" Jo says getting up to head back to her and Kendall's house

Camille finishes unpacking and gets ready to go to the hospital to see Logan

(Hospital)

Logan was down in the NICU visiting Maddy he hated to be separated from her for a long period of time

"Hey baby girl mommy is right here and is not going anywhere" he says sticking his finger in the incubator for her to grab and hang onto to

Once she grabbed a hold of it he sat in the rocking chair next to the incubator talking to her

"Daddy and me love you with all our heart and are willing to do anything to get you better" he tells her as he rocks back and forth

"Hey Logie I came to apologize for the way I acted back there" Camille says coming in the NICU

"I should of told you in the first place that me and Kendall did it while on tour cause we missed you girls like crazy, and couldn't stand to be apart from you guys for that long" he says looking up at her

"Can we start over?" she asks him

"Of course we can" he says as he kisses her

"How is she by the way?" Camille asks

"Right now her lungs are underdeveloped, and she can't really take a bottle hence the feeding tube basically she is not good" he says holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes

"Logie she will get better until then we can stay here with her" Camille says holding him close

After a while Kendall comes in with a small teddy bear to put in Madeline's incubator

"I got this for her at the gift shop" Kendall says showing Logan the teddy

"It plays the mother's heartbeat" Jo says

"She might like that that way she can always hear my heart beating for her" Logan says wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes

Kendall puts the teddy bear in the incubator and immediately they can kind of hear Logan's heart beating inside

"See Maddy if mommy can't hold you can still hear her heart beat" he tells her

Maddy just sucks on her paci

"Kendall until little Eloise comes I want you here every day helping Logan with Madeline" Jo tells him

"Yes dear" he says as they leave

"I have to admit she is pretty adorable" Camille says as she looks down at the baby that was sleeping

"Yeah she does I can't wait to hold her again to let her know that everything will be okay" Logan says as he rocks in the rocking chair

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan holds Madeline, and he pops the question to Camille **


	8. Logan holds Madeline, and proposal

**Logan holds Madeline, and he pops the question to Camille**

Logan was released from the hospital five days after he had Madeline

"Logie we still can see her every day if you want" Camille says as she helps pack up his hospital room

"It just doesn't feel right leaving her all alone here in the hospital while I go home" Logan says crying

"I know it doesn't seem right either, but she has to stay here and get stronger so she can come home and we can be a family" Camille says comforting him when Kendall walked in

"Hey Loges you ready to come home?" Kendall asks him

"I want to see Madeline before I leave" Logan says to him

"Okay I'll see you at home" Camille says giving Logan a kiss

"Bye Cam" he says giving her a kiss as her and Jo leave together

Logan and Kendall go down to the NICU to see Madeline

(NICU)

"Hey Maddy bug it's daddy" Kendall says approaching her incubator

Maddy lets out a big yawn

"Oh such a big yawn for such a small little girl" Kendall says putting his hand in the incubator for Maddy

"Hi Maddy its mommy" Logan says coming alongside Kendall

"She has been pretty stable for a while you could hold her if you want" the nurse says approaching the two men

Logan's eyes lit up so bright at that remark

"Can I?" Logan asks the nurse

"Sure let me get her out for her" the nurse says removing the top of Maddy's incubator

Kendall helped get Logan settled into the rocking chair. Then the nurse handed Logan his little girl

"Hi Madeline" Logan says as he holds Madeline for the first time since her birth

Madeline snuggles into his strong arms

"I can't believe we made her" Kendall says looking at Madeline

"Yeah I can't believe it either" Logan says as he rocks Madeline slightly in his arms for the first time

"When Eloise gets her they will be best friends for sure" Kendall says as he looks at Maddy

"Yeah no doubt about that" Logan says with a chuckle as he continues to rock Madeline

Soon Madeline lets out a whimper

"What's the problem sweet girl aren't we paying enough attention to you" Logan says as he rocks in the rocking chair

"I guess not" Kendall says as he strokes Maddy's pretty hair and she starts to settle down

Logan and Kendall bond with Maddy a little bit longer before she had to go back in her incubator

"I wish I could take her home now instead of waiting" Logan says as he gets up

"Me too until then we can come back tonight to see her" Kendall says as Maddy goes into her incubator

"I'm coming back with Camille tonight, so she could hold Madeline and bond with her" Logan says as he places little Maddy back in the incubator

Madeline cried bloody murder when she was placed back in her incubator

"Oh Maddy it's okay" Logan says picking her up and rocking her to get her to settle back down

No matter how many times Logan tried to put Maddy down she would cry

"Welcome to parenthood" Kendall says as he leaves Logan to get Madeline settled down again

"What's your trouble sweet girl?" Logan asks as he continues to walk by Maddy's incubator with her trying to get her to settle down

Logan fed her and changed her, and set her back in for the billionth time, and still no dice

"Maddy come on sugar I promise I'll come back and see you" Logan says as he rocks with Maddy some more

"If you want we can release Madeline today as well, but she needs to come back every day for vitals and everything" the nurse says when she sees how frustrated Maddy was getting

"Can you I think she is too attached to me" Logan says with a chuckle

"Sure I'll be back with paper work" the nurse says leaving

Logan has Camille come up with the carrier, and he places Maddy in her carrier cause she was sound asleep at the moment. After she was secured the new family went home

(House)

"Welcome home Madeline this is where you are going to grow up at" Logan says bringing her in

Logan placed her in her swing and she didn't make a peep at all

"I think she's better being home then at the hospital' Camille says when she admires Madeline who was sleeping

"I think so too" Logan says as he turns the swing on for her

Logan just watched as Madeline slept peacefully in her swing while Camille unpacked her hospital bag. Madeline slept two hours before she wanted her meal

"Come here little one" Logan says taking her to her nursery to be changed before he fed her

"Here's your bottle princess" Camille says giving Logan Madeline's bottle

Madeline took the bottle like a champ, and when she was done she let a few good burps and some gas

"I think you need a change sweetie" Logan says taking her to her nursery

After she was changed Logan put her in her swing to sleep cause that's the only other thing she felt comfortable in

(That night)

Kendall took Maddy for the night, so Logan and Camille could have some alone time

"I'm surprised they let her come home early" Camille says

"She didn't want anything to do with that incubator at all, so they released her, but we need to go back every day for check-up" Logan says eating

"It won't be too bad at least she's home with us" Camille says as she eats her dinner

"That's true" Logan says as their waitress comes with dessert that Logan had picked out for Camille

Camille took a bite of her dessert and was surprised when she found something

"What is this?" she asks taking the item out of her mouth

Logan takes the ring and gets down on one knee

"Camille Roberts will you marry me?" he asks her

"Yes Logan Mitchell I'll marry you" she says slipping the ring on her finger

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First night and check-ups**


	9. First night

**First night **

"How was our little girl?" Logan asks coming in the house with Camille

"She's fine just got done with her bottle" Kendall says when they comes in the house

"That's good come here sweet girl" he says picking her up cause she wanted to be held by her mommy

"When Eloise is born you have to bring Maddy over" Kendall tells Logan and Camille

"We will" Camille says as she hangs up her coat

Kendall left, so Logan could get Maddy ready for her first night at home

"I think you missed me baby girl" Logan says as he gets her ready for bed

Maddy hated the cold air on her body, so Logan quickly got her ready for bed

"There we go don't you look adorable in your ladybug sleeper" he says as he carries her to the master where she was going to sleep with him and Camille that first night

"I swear she is like the perfect baby" Camille says when she sees Maddy

"I know isn't she" he says as he lays her in the bassinet for the night while he gets ready for bed

After Logan leaves Madeline cries out for him

"It's okay Maddy I'm right here" Logan says as he quickly runs out of the bathroom to comfort her

"She is so attached to you it's ridiculous" Camille says with a chuckle

"Hey" he says as he rocks Maddy back to sleep, so he can finish getting ready for bed

Logan was able to get Maddy settled back down for ten minutes before she started wailing once again

"Okay Madeline Satin this is the last time cause mommy needs to finish getting ready for bed" he says as he rocks her for the twentieth time

That got Maddy to settle down until he was done in the bathroom

"Okay Maddy bug I think it is getting close to feeding time for you" he says looking at the clock that was on the night stand

Camille comes in with a warm bottle for her

"Here we go sweet girl drink up" he says as he feeds Maddy

"I'll read Maddy a story while she eats" Camille says as she grabs a storybook to read to Maddy After she had her story and was fed Logan put Maddy in her bassinet for the night. She didn't even like being in that thing at all

"Logie I have a solution to this problem" Camille says as she goes and gets the crib that attaches to the bed

Camille sets up the bed cause Logan was still recovering from Maddy's birth

"There we go I think that will work much better for her" Camille says after she finishes setting up the crib

"Thank you Camille" he says as he lays Maddy in the crib

Maddy seems contented in the crib, so Logan let's her sleep in it until she is big enough that she can sleep in the bassinet by herself.

"There we all snug" he says laying her in the crib

Logan gave her his finger to hold as she started to doze off to sleep

"Night precious I love you" he says giving her a kiss before going to sleep

(One hour later)

"Okay Maddy I get the message" he says when Maddy woke him up with her cries

Logan picked her up and carried her to the kitchen for her bottle

"It's coming sweetie" he says as he does his very best to keep her calm while the bottle gets warm

Once the bottle was the right temperature he gave it to her

"Here we go angel" he says feeding her as they headed back to the master

Once she was done Logan burped her and changed her before putting her back to bed for the night

"Okay sweetie you are all dry" he says putting her on Camille's side of the bed

When Madeline came home Logan and Camille were going to rotate when Madeline woke up that way one could take care of her while the other one got some sleep

(Another hour later)

"Ugh Logan it's your turn" Camille says when Madeline woke up

"It's your turn Camille" Logan says in his sleep

"You gave birth to her though" Camille says as she still sleeps

Logan knew she was right, so he got back up and went to see what was Maddy's problem cause it wasn't feeding time yet

"Oh I see the problem" he says when he lays her on the changing table to check to see if she had a dirty diaper or not

Logan quickly changed her before taking her to the kitchen cause it was almost time for her to have another feeding

"Maddy you got to let mommy have her sleep" he says as he feeds her once again

Madeline didn't say anything all she did was take her formula

That's how it continued the rest of the night Logan getting up with Maddy almost every hour cause she was crying her head off cause she was either dirty or she was hungry

(Next morning)

"You must of gave mommy Logan a rough time last night didn't you" Camille says as she gets Maddy from her bassinet to get her ready for the day

Camille changed her and put her in a really cute outfit

'Here sugar you can swing while I fix myself something to eat for breakfast" Camille says to Madeline who was wide awake in her swing that played music

"Hey, Camille how did you guys do last night?" Kendall asks as he comes in to check on Madeline

"Rough she was crying at almost every hour enough that Logan barely got any sleep at all" Camille says as she makes some coffee

"Oh I'll take Maddy here to her doctor's appointment while you and Logan gets some sleep" Kendall says as he goes and gets the diaper bag

"Thank you Kendall so very much" Camille says as she heads back to bed to get some more sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Madeline's follow-up and Lamaze **


	10. Madeline follow-up & Lamaze

**Madeline follow-up & Lamaze**

"Maddy daddy is taking you back for your follow-up to see how you are doing" Kendall says as he secures Maddy to her car seat base

Maddy let out a cute yawn that Kendall had to capture it

(Hospital)

Kendall pushed Maddy into the hospital in her stroller

"Okay Maddy daddy is going to register you" he says as he approaches the patient registration window

Maddy slept peacefully in her stroller as Kendall registers her, so she could be seen by the neonatologist. While Kendall waited for Maddy to be seen he registers himself and Jo for Lamaze, so he could do it right. Since Logan didn't have time to go to class to prepare himself for Maddy's arrival

"Hey Kendall" Camille says as she approaches him with a freaking out Logan

"What are you doing here?" He asks her

"Logan was freaking out cause Madeline wasn't there, so I had to bring him" she tells him

Logan was shocked to see that Maddy was sleeping peacefully in her stroller

"How is she sleeping?" Logan asks Kendall

"She is still small Logan she will sleep" Kendall tells him

"Logan leave her sleep she was up most of the night" Camille tells him

"Yeah I should, but I am still her mommy I know what is best for her" Logan says as he takes the stroller from Kendall

"Madeline Mitchell" the nurse says from the doorway

Logan takes Maddy to where the nurse was

"How is Madeline?" The nurse asks Logan

"Right now she is sleeping. Last night she woke up every hour" Logan says as he continues to push Maddy to an exam room

"Is she breathing okay?" The nurse asks as she takes Madeline cause she had to be weighed

"Yeah fine, and I will put my daughter on the scale if you don't mind" he says taking Madeline from the nurse, and putting her on the scale himself

"It's okay Maddy bug mommy has you" he says as he lays her back on the scale

Logan strokes her blond hair and talks to her to keep her calm while she was being weighed and measured

"You are good sweet girl then mommy can hold you" he tells her

"There hasn't been much of a change in her weight" the nurse says when the scale stopped

"Is that good?" Kendall asks her

"It depends on what the doctor says" the nurse says as she puts the family in a room

"Oh are you sleepy sweetie?" Logan asks his daughter

Madeline just snuggles into mommy's strong arms, and goes back to sleep

"She is just the cutest and sweetest baby" Camille says as she strokes Maddy's tiny foot

"She is" Kendall says as he admires Madeline who was sleeping like a little lamb in Logan's arms

Madeline didn't wake at all she slept peacefully the entire time until the doctor had to rip her from mommy's arms

"I'm right here princess" Logan says as he tries to comfort her as the doctor looks her over

Madeline still cried and cried

"Okay sweetie mommy will hold you" he says scooping her up

Logan begins to rock little Maddy back to sleep

"Go back to sleep lady bug you're fine you're with mommy sweetheart" he tells her as he rocks her in his arms

The doctor is concerned about Maddy's heart rate, so he decides to admit her

"Maddy it's going to be okay I promise" Logan says as he strokes her hair to get her to calm down

Logan puts a picture of him and Kendall in with her, so they are with her always

"You will get to come home tomorrow sweetie" he says to her as he continues to calm her down

(That evening)

"Jo come on we're going to be late" Kendall calls to her from the living room

"Okay I'm coming" she says with her pregnant belly leading the way

"I can't wait until Eloise is here" he says as they leave

"Neither can I" Jo says going towards the car

"Hopefully it is soon cause her nursery is done" he says helping her into the car

"It might cause I have started having fake labor pains, so it could be any time" Jo says smiling

That got Kendall really excited cause little Eloise was going to be making her appearance very soon

(Hospital)

"Hang on I'm going to get something for Maddy" he says stopping by the gift shop

"That's fine I'll meet you upstairs" she tells him

Kendall gets a really cute teddy bear that could fit in her incubator. He takes it to her before going to Lamaze

(Lamaze)

"How is little Maddy?" Jo asks Kendall

"Still very grumpy the nurses are trying to get her to settle down cause Logan went home for a little bit" Kendall says sitting next to Jo

"I hope they don't give her anything to make her be quiet" Jo says as class starts

"Me either cause that will make me very made if Maddy had to have something just to make her be quiet" he says when they were doing their deep breathing exercises

"During the video I'm excusing you to go down" Jo says as she copies Kendall's breathing techniques

"Thanks Jo" he says as he continues to breaths with her

"Would you did this with Logan?" she asks him

"Yeah I probably would if he signed up for class before his due date" he says holding Jo's focus object

During the movie Kendall snuck out to see Madeline

(NICU)

"Maddy what's wrong sweetie huh?" he asks as he hold her cause she was still very fussy

"Oh Mr. Knight we need your permission to give Maddy something, so she stops crying" one of the nurses say when they approach him

"No I refuse to sign anything to get my baby girl to shut-up" he says yelling at the nurse

"Hey Kendall" Logan says coming into the NICU

"Look Maddy there's mommy" Kendall says showing Maddy to mommy

"Come here sweet girl" Logan says as he rocks her

Like Kendall, Logan didn't sign anything to shut Maddy up

**Next Chapter: Jo goes into labor **


	11. Jo goes into labor

**Jo goes into labor**

"Kendall where are you it's time" Jo calls through the house that they were living in at the moment

Kendall comes running towards her

"Time for what sweetie?" he asks her

"I think Eloise wants to make her appearance now" Jo says to him

"Come on let's go" he says grabbing the hospital bag and helps her to the car

"The contractions are plenty far apart, so I don't want you speeding to the hospital" she tells him

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it. I was planning on keeping you calm during the drive to the hospital" he tells her as he puts her bag in the backseat

Jo texts everyone to tell them that her and Kendall are heading to the hospital to have little Eloise Knight

"Camille says that she is already there, and is going to have Logan be waiting with a wheelchair for me" Jo says when Camille texts back

"At least that's a good thing text her to ask how's little Maddy today" he tells her

Jo texts Camille the question that Kendall wants to know

"She says you can see her when we get there cause I want to see her too" Jo tells him

"Okay after we get situated in your room we'll head down to go see little Maddy cause I'm missing my little princess" he says to her

"Soon you will have two princesses to love" Jo tells him

"I can't wait" he says as they kiss as he keeps driving to the hospital

(Hospital)

"Well Camille was right Logan is waiting with a wheelchair" Jo says to Kendall

"Hey, Jo how are you feeling?" Logan asks

"Like I'm going to have a baby Mitchell" she tells him

"Believe me I have been there" Logan says with a chuckle as they head up to the NICU cause Jo wanted to see Madeline before she went to her room and was hooked up to monitors to monitor Eloise's heart rate

(NICU)

"Here she is" he says as he pushes Jo close to Maddy's incubator

"Ah she looks so beautiful today how is she doing?" Jo asks him

"Right now she having a little bit of breathing trouble as well as feeding right on top of her heart problems that she has" Camille tells her friend

"Maddy I want you to get better, so you and Eloise can play together and be best friends like your dad and I are" Jo tells her before a contraction hits her

"You can put your finger in if you want Jo" Logan tells her

Jo puts her hand in the incubator and Maddy holds tight to her finger

"Ah" they all say when Maddy holds tight to Jo's hand

Jo tells Maddy a little bit of a story after the contraction was over

(Later)

"Bye Maddy I'm going to have Eloise, so you guys can start to bond as soon as you are released" Jo tells her

Maddy smiles at her

"Logan I think Maddy has a present for you" Jo tells him as Kendall takes her to her room

"Thanks for telling me Jo" Logan says as he gets everything out to change Maddy's diaper

"It seems you and Maddy were bonding" Kendall tells Jo

"Yeah I like it just in case Eloise is early and has to spend time in the NICU with Maddy comes" Jo says as they continue to head for her room

"I have a feeling her and Eloise will be best friends like you and Camille are" he tells her as they enter her room

Jo changes into her hospital gown and heads for the bed to get comfortable to wait for Eloise to come

(Thirty minutes later)

"I have been in this room thirty minutes and I am already bored" she says to Kendall

"Do you want to walk the halls a little bit and maybe we can go see Maddy again?" he asks her

"Yes let's go" she says as she takes the heart monitor off and gets out of bed, so they could walk the halls and head back for the NICU

(NICU)

"Logan come on let's go home and relax a little bit" Camille tells him

"Yeah I don't want to over crowd her right now" he tells her as they leave the NICU

As soon as Logan left Maddy started to cry

"Oh no Madeline" Kendall says when he hears Madeline's cries

Jo walks a little faster cause she was the only one besides Logan that could soothe her

"Maddy it's okay mommy had to leave for a little bit, and she will be right back. Until mommy comes back Auntie Jo will hold you" Jo says as she sits by Madeline's incubator

Kendall gets Madeline out for Jo, so she could soothe Madeline back down

"It's okay Maddy bug Auntie Jo and daddy is right here" Jo says as she rocks gently back and forth with the little baby in her arms

As Jo rocks Maddy in her arms Kendall times the contractions with every time Jo closes her eyes every time a new contraction came

"When mommy comes back she will probably hold you and tell you that everything is okay" Jo tells Maddy as she rocks the baby back and forth to keep her from screaming at the top of her lungs

Maddy sticks her fingers in her mouth to help soothe herself back to sleep

"Close your eyes Maddy daddy is right here" Kendall says as he stroke Maddy's soft hair

Soon Maddy closes her eyes and goes back to sleep on her own after Jo quit rocking cause her feet started to get cold from all the rocking that she did to get Madeline to calm back down

"I'm going to hold her until Logan comes back" Jo tells Kendall

"She seems contented in your arms" he tells her

"She is" Jo says as she looks at Maddy who was sleeping peacefully in her arms

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Eloise is born**


	12. Eloise is born

**Eloise is born**

"How are you feeling Jo?" Kendall asks her

"The pain is bearable right now I'm going to hold off on the epidural for a while until I can't take it anymore" she says as she rocks in the rocking chair with Maddy who started to get a bit fussy, and wanted someone else to hold her until mommy came back for her

Kendall hands Maddy to Jo who decided to do kangaroo care with her cause she wasn't hungry and Kendall just fed her not the long ago

"Tell Auntie Jo all about it sugarplum" Jo tells Maddy who still was fussy and was crying out for Logan

Jo rubs her back and talks to her in a calming voice, and it ends up working

"Hey Jo how is she?" Logan asks as he comes into the NICU that night to see his little princess who was calling out for mommy cause she wanted mommy

"She's fine right now, but I think she would be more comfortable in mommy arms" Jo says as she hands Maddy back over to her mommy, so she could go to the room

"I think she is" Logan says when he sees Maddy snuggle back into mommy strong arms cause she hated the incubator so much it wasn't even funny

After Jo and Kendall left Logan went back to bonding with her mommy who she missed a lot

"I'm right here love" he says as he rocks her in his arms as she coos at him

"Mommy wished that you waited a little bit before you wanted to make your appearance cause she wasn't prepared for you to come this early at all live bug" he says as he strokes her tiny cheek as she continues to coo at him

"Are you talking for mommy huh?" Logan asks Maddy who was cooing up a storm at the moment

"Mommy can stay here for as long as you like cause she isn't going anywhere for a long while" he says to Maddy

(Jo's room)

"Maddy sure is cute" Jo says when her and Kendall returned to her room much later

"Yeah I can't get over her cause she is the perfect mix of me and Logan" Kendall says to her

"You guys should be proud that she is you daughter like Eloise is going to be our daughter very soon" Jo says as she rubs her baby bump a little bit cause it helped Eloise settle down inside of her

Kendall helped Jo through the pain of the contractions that she was experiencing at the moment

"Sorry" she says when the bed got wet all of a sudden

"That means we are getting closer to meeting Eloise Knight" he says as he hugs her close cause he knows the pains are going to get stronger from here on out

"Can I get the epidural now, so I am not in much pain later?" She asks him

"Sure I can see how far you are dilated and we can go from there cause it is turning into a long night for us" he says as he goes and gets the nurse

"Maddy came to say good night" Logan says as he comes into the room with Maddy

"Night Maddy when you wake up the next morning Eloise will be here, and maybe you two can bond a little bit" Jo tells Maddy who was snuggled on mommy chest right now

"Bye Jo I'll see you after cause I'm staying at the hospital again" Logan says to her

"I hope Maddy gets better, and can sleep on her own without wanting you to be there" Jo says to him as he leaves with Maddy

"Me too" Logan calls as he heads back down to the NICU to stay with Maddy in her private room

Kendall stops and kisses Maddy good night before going back to Jo

(Later)

"You must be feeling better" Kendall says to her after she got the epidural in her back

"Yes I am now I want to get some sleep" she says to him

"Sleep sounds amazing, so I'm going to get some sleep as well" he says as he goes to sleep on the couch that was in her room

"Night Kendall" Jo says as she goes to sleep

"Night Jo" he says to her as he goes to sleep on the couch

(Early the next morning)

"I can't believe that Eloise is going to be here really soon" he says with excitement in his voice as the nurses get everything prepared for Eloise arrival

"Me either" Jo says as she starts pushing cause she feels a lot of pressure and she isn't waiting on the doctor to come into the room to deliver her

Kendall holds up her one leg and Camille holds up the other leg while she pushes

"Ms. Taylor we need to wait on the doctor, so you can't push right now" the nurse asks her

"I'm not waiting any longer and this baby is coming whether you guys are ready" Jo says as she continues to push Eloise into the world cause she wasn't waiting on no one

Kendall kept encouraging her as she pushed, and when Eloise head was out he put on some gloves cause he was going to catch Eloise as soon as she was born

"Jo you are doing a wonderful job we are in the home stretch now" he says to her

That reassured Jo that Eloise was almost in the world

"Couple more pushes and Eloise is here" he says to her

Jo pushed with all of get might until she felt Eloise slip from her and into Kendall's arms

"Here she is" Kendall says as he holds Eloise up, so Jo could see her for the first time

"Kendall she is gorgeous" Jo says as she cries to him

"She looks like you Jo" he says as he lays Eloise on her mommy

"But she has your green eyes, and your nose" Jo says as she dries Eloise off

Kendall got to cut the cord before the nurses took Eloise away, so she could be weighed and measured

"She sounds really cute" Jo says to Kendall

"Yeah she is I can't wait to raise her with you" he says as he gives her a kiss

Soon Eloise was brought back over to her mommy

"Hey gorgeous" Jo says as she holds Eloise for the first time

Eloise lets out a cute yawn

"Oh you sleepy" Jo says as she gives Eloise a kiss on her forehead

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Eloise meets Maddy **


End file.
